My Blonde Angel
by doublequartereighthnote
Summary: Alfred has been have dreams about a beautiful Angel. One with silky blonde hair and deep green eyes. When the Angel leaves his dreams, he enters reality.
1. Chapter 1

"_Alfred…Alfred…" The Angel called to him. Dream after dream after dream and he still didn't know this beautiful Angel's name. It didn't matter to him though. All that Alfred wanted was the Angel._

_The Angel smiled and reached out to him, calling his name over and over. "Alfred. Alfred. Alfred." He smiled and started running towards the Angel. As he got closer, the hall extended farther and farther until he could no longer see the Angel. Not even the vibrant green of his eyes._

"_No!" Alfred cried, running faster._

"_Alfred. Alfred. Alfred!"_

"ALFRED!" The blonde shot up in his bed, breathing heavily, a cold sweat covering his face and body. He felt around for his glasses so he was able to see his brother standing over him.

"Hey Mattie! What's up?" He asked his twin who rolled his eyes.

"You were screaming in your sleep and woke me up!" Matthew pouted, hands on hips. Alfred then noticed the maple leaf feety pajamas his brother wears and pulls off.

"Sucks. Happy Monday!" Alfred chirps. He was always a morning person to much people's surprise. Matthew groaned at his idiot brother and walked out the door. "CAN YOU MAKE PANCAKES? THANKS!" Alfred called after his brother. "Fuck off!" was his response.

Alfred laughed and got up yawning and scratching the back of his head. He couldn't help but to think about his dream. He knew just what the Angel looked like and the last dream they were so close to a very passionate kiss. Alfred was openly bisexual. What the hell happened?

Alfred dressed quickly and went down stairs. He was hungry. Much to his delight, when he reached the kitchen he smelled fresh pancakes and hot maple syrup. "THANK YOU MATTIE!" Alfred yelled, hugging his baby brother and giving him a huge kiss on the cheek.

"UGH! ALFRED GET OFF ME!" He yelled pushing his brother's face away. The older twin rolled his eyes. "That's right; you only like kissing your stupid 'Prussian' boyfriend." Matthew squeaked and Alfred smiled, knowing he'd struck a nerve.

Alfred stacked up pancakes, drenched them in syrup and sat at the island. "What does he call you again? Tweetie? Fluffy?" Alfred's mouth twisted in an evil grin. "Birdie?" A loud clanking filled the room as Matthew twitched and dropped frying pan.

Alfred almost fell off the stool from laughing at Matthew squeak and curse in both French and English. Damn Canadian! "Baiser! Merde! I hate you Alfred you putain de bâtard! SHIT! Fucking ass hole!"

"Dude! Chill your balls! I-"

"I DROP THE FUCKING PAN ON MY FOOT YOU JACK ASS!" Matthew snarled. Just the look on his face made Alfred want to piss his pants.

"That's my que to leave!" Alfred snickered before running towards the door, grabbing his World War II jacket he bought off eBay and his backpack. He slammed the door and hopped on his motorcycle.

With a slamming on his gas and revving of his engine he was flying down the street. He has a motorcycle instead of a car because heroes have cool rides and he was a hero…. And he begged his mom and dad when his 16th birthday came around.

* * *

><p>After parking in his normal spot, he burst through the doors of his high school homeroom. "HAVE NO FEAR! ALFRED F. JONES IS HERE!"<p>

"No one cares!" A very rude Frenchman called.

Alfred laughs and walks over to the bad touch trio, including Francis, Antonio, and Gilbert. Gilbert being the stupid Prussian that's dating Alfred's little brother.

"You're just jealous of my amazingness, Frenchie!" Alfred snickers.

Gilbert snorted. "You're funny. Hey, where's Birdie?" He looked around to find his twin. "Where's your much cuter double? Shouldn't you be the late one not him?"

Alfred shifts and avoids the Prussian's eyes. "He um, well, hurt his foot…"

"You're a dick."

"How?"

"You left your brother with a hurt foot. Ass hole."

Alfred scoffs and walks away. He doesn't need this from him of all people. He sits down at the desk with his name carved into it, not that he had any part in it of course!

For the 10 minutes of homeroom Alfred sat there bored out of his mind and carving his name even deeper in his desk. After he said "Here!" in his totally awesome hero voice, he really had nothing else to do. The people in this class sucked and Matthew wasn't even there to annoy!

When the bell finally rang he was up and out trying his best to get out as fast as possible. All his friends were in the next class! Kiku, Ivan, Vash, Natalia- well not her, she's scary- and err... That's about it…

Alfred happily walked to his next class, English. It was time to get the day started with _nice_ people. He walked into the class room with a huge smile on his face when his eyes land on someone. "No… it can't be!" He whispered to himself.

"What did you say, Alfred?" Toris asks, coming up behind Alfred.

"W-Who's that?" He stutters as he points to the boy in the corner.

"Oh! That is Arthur Kirkland. He just moved here from England. He has a brother named Peter in the 7th grade…" The rest was a blur to him. He couldn't help but stare at Arthur. He looks just like Alfred's Angel…. And those eyes….He'd know those eyes anywhere.

Alfred swiftly left Toris, even though he might have still been talking, to sit next to the new kid. "Hey newbie! How's it hanging?" He asked.

Arthur slowly turned his head and once those green circles looked at Alfred he blushed brightly. "Why are you so loud?"

Alfred gapes. This guy was so….so…._rude_! "Because I'm an awesome hero!" Alfred gave the answer he would have given anyone.

Arthur twitches. "A hero," He uses air quotes around the word. "Doesn't have to be obnoxiously loud _all_ the time."

"Come on, Artie! Where's the fun in that?" Alfred laughed and sat back in his seat. "Lighten up!"

Arthur shot Alfred a deadly glare. "Do. Not. Call. Me. Artie." He hissed. "And I will not 'lighten up'. I'm stuck in this horrid country with stupid, loud, and illiterate people like _you_."

"But-"

"Alfred shut your mouth." Mr. Ace snapped at him. Alfred always said he had evil in his eyes. "Dear lord its Arthur's first day and you're already bent on corrupting him. I'm sorry Arthur if you want to move seats I'll be happy to move you." Alfred really hates this guy…

"No sir, I'm fine." _Well that's a shocker_, Alfred thought to himself. He thought Arthur would jump at the opportunity, but no. He was very calm and cool, which made Alfred smile. _He was so cute and up tight!_

Alfred thought about that sentence for the rest of the period. Cute and up tight? Man, he had a _weird_ taste in guys. The bell ringing snapped him out of his Arthur induced day dream. When he realized his love-at-first-sight was already out the door, he shot up and ran out the door, ignoring the teacher yelling his name.

He caught up with Alfred in the hall and smiled. "So what do you have next?"

"You again?" Arthur asked, raising those bushy eye brows.

"Yes me again, now what do you have next?" Alfred pushed, hoping he had another class with this stubborn Brit.

Arthur sighed. "I have physical education next." Alfred's chest rose and a huge grin was painted on his face. He draped his arm over the short teens shoulder. "That's awesome! So do I!" "Lovely." "Come I shall show you the way!"

"No need. A nice girl showed me around before. I believe her name was Elizaveta." A sting of jealousy pinched Alfred. _What the hell? I just met this guy!_ "She told me everything and showed me wear to buy my uniform."

"Oh. Yeah. She's nice." Alfred said through clenched teeth. Elizaveta is beautiful, there no doubt about it. That's why Alfred has to get _very_ close to Arthur. "So right in here is the changing room!" Alfred practically pushed Arthur through the door.

Alfred started to take off his shirt once he was through the door. As he changed he couldn't help but to let his eyes wonder over to Arthur who was taking his shirt off by the lockers with his back to him. Which is not creepy at all. Alfred's eyes were glued to the other blonde's back.

He had two vertical scars running along his back. Then, facing out towards his arms, beautiful tattoo of angel wings folded onto the back. They look like they're coming out of the scars.

Unaware of what he was doing, Alfred moved over and lightly touched the scars. Arthur jumped 10 feet in the air. "What in the bloody hell are you doing?" Arthur hissed, covering himself with his shirt.

"What happened to your back?" Alfred spoke softly, dying to touch the skin that was soft as he talked.

"N-Nothing! Absolutely nothing!" He squeaked a blush burned his cheeks. He fumbled with his shirt, pulling it over his head and hiding the tattoo's and scars. He quickly turned around to Alfred. "D-Don't we have to go?" He pushed past Alfred.

"Yeah, I guess…" Alfred mumbled to himself. His mind raced with thoughts about the scars. He's beginning to think this is all a high dream.

His Angel leaves him in his dreams then shows up in his English class the next morning with wings tattooed and scars on his back.

He was so consumed in his thoughts that he crashed into someone. "Oh sorry Yao." He mumbles. The Asians huffs and whips his long hair into his face.

"LINE UP!" The coach called. "Jones, Łukasiewicz, and Weillschmidt; your our first race!" Alfred groans. Feliks wouldn't be the problem. Gilbert was the fast little shit. But Alfred was faster.

He glares over across the track, looking past Feliks and his pink shirt, to Gilbert and his red eyes. Coach blew the whistle once, telling them to take position, twice to rise up, and shot a blank to tell him to go. Alfred takes off, leaving Feliks in the dust.

Once he could tell he was in a good enough lead, he slowed down just a little bit. _Only two more laps only two more laps._ Alfred thought to himself. He may be a born athlete but he hated running. If only they could do something more awesome, more heroic, something like football! He would love to play football!

The coach blew the whistle. "Lap three!" He screamed.

_Okay, you can do this. Just run to the finish…_

Nearing the finish line, the world felt like it was closing in. Gilbert had caught up and it was a steady run now. Since Alfred had this in the bag, he allowed his gaze to slip from the finish line to Arthur. His legs and his heart stopped dead. He could hear his heart beat in his ears. When he blinked it was gone.

He gaped. He could have sworn Arthur was just in his Angel's toga complete with halo and wings. He just saw it. Right there.

"JONES!" The coach screams, marching over to him. "What the hell are you thinking? You were in the lead! Łukasiewicz just passed you!" Alfred saw the vein pop in the back of his neck. "Ya know what? Go to the showers! NOW!"

Alfred sighed. What was wrong with him today…..

**Hey guys! How do you like it? Is it worth going on? Reviews please! Thanks! **


	2. Chapter 2

Alfred stripped and turned the showers on. "I can't believe it." He hissed, washing his hair. "I lost to that fucken albino and I got coach mad at me! Coach loves me!" He groans and leans against the shower wall, closing his eyes. The image of Arthur in that short, loose toga flashed in front of his eyes. "Ugh!" Alfred's head hit the wall of the shower repeatedly.

"All this thinking of Arthur is making me have to take a cold shower…" He mumbled, turning the nob on the shower to ice cold.

* * *

><p>Once Alfred knew he was as wrinkly as the raisins the old man down the street hands out on Halloween, he turned off the showers and stepped out with his towel around his waist.<p>

"Hey Alfred you okay?" His heart skipped a beat when Arthur said his name.

Alfred looked up from the ground, trying to dry his hair. "Yeah, fine, why?" He smirked. "You worried about me?"

"C-Certainly not! I-I-" His face glowed through the thick air. "I just saw you blow the race and felt bad that you were yelled at."

"So, you feel bad for me?" Alfred raises an eye brow as Arthur flushed even deeper, if possible. Alfred moved In front of Arthur with a few inches of air between them.

Arthur squeaked an adorable girlish squeak before he was able to actually form words. "C-Could you please put some clothes on?" Alfred looked down and remembered he was only in a towel and dripping wet.

Alfred's lips curled. "Too hot for you? I know I'm sexy but do I really have to hide it from the world?" Arthur's face quickly went back to its normal color and he almost looked mad. "Just put on some clothes will you?"

Alfred could do nothing more but laugh. He was just so _cute_! "You might wanna turn around, unless you want to see me in my birthday suit." There it was again, that adorable girlish squeak and red face. He ran into the shower room away from Alfred.

He dressed fast so he could sneak up on Arthur. The shorter blonde was huddled in a far corner facing the wall. Alfred crept silently up to his angel and pinched his sides' in. "Eep!" Arthur jumped back into Alfred's chest. The American trapped the Englishman to his chest by wrapping his arms around the smaller boy.

"Alfred let go of me! Now! Alfred!" The Brit snapped. He struggled in his arms but the taller blonde just held him closer. His hair smelled so good… "Mm strawberries…"

Arthur went still. "What?" He turns his head. "Your hair smells really good." Alfred tightened his grip around him. "And it's really soft…" They sat there for a moment. Either in pure bliss or strange confusion.

"Okay break it up you two!" Eduard said snapping his hands together. "You know the schools policy on PDA Alfred. I'll let you go for now since it's only your first day, but NO more."

Arthur broke apart. "No we're not- It wasn't-I didn't-"

"It's okay Arthur, I won't tell." Eduard said with his hands up. "Your secret is safe with me. I kept Tino's secret for years."

"And what was that again?"

"That he was in love with his childhood friend for all his life and is now the student teacher for his history class."

"You call that keeping a secret?"

Eduard sighs. "You do know they've been together for two months now, right?"

"Huh. Wish them luck from me next time you see them, ya?" Alfred asked and Eduard he nodded. "Okay, time to go, Artie." He said which earned him a nasty stare. Alfred pushed Arthur gently out of the gym and into the hall.

"So Artie, you wanna go out for lunch?" Alfred asked, slinging his bag over his shoulder. Arthur looked at him confused. "We're aloud to leave during lunch?"

"Yeah dude, we get an hour thirty. So you wanna go or not?" Alfred waits for a few grueling minutes for an answer. He hated waiting and this isn't helping. "I don't have a car. I came on the bus."

"So you'll ride with me! Save the earth! Carpool!" Alfred yelled, punching the air. Arthur didn't look amused. "It's in the parking lot…"

* * *

><p>"No! I'm not riding on that thing!" Arthur yelled. "It's a death trap! I'm not going to die today!" His arms were tightly crossed and he stood firmly across from Alfred on the bike.<p>

"It's perfectly safe! I drove here didn't I? Did I die? Noooo I'm perfectly fine!" He stressed. "You can even have my helmet! Here!" Alfred hands him the splatter paint helmet.

"No! I am not risking your life so I can be safer!" He snapped. Alfred smiled widely. "You're so protective and caring!" Arthur blushed and snatched the helmet from him. He snapped it on and sat behind Alfred. "Where do I hold onto?"

"Just take my waist." Alfred smiles as Arthur snakes his hands around his waist. He also got some sort of sick joy of stepping on the gas, making Arthur cling to him. Alfred could hear his heartbeat. He was _that_ close to him.

After the short ride to the small café, Arthur went into shock. "Thank was the scariest thing ever!" He hissed. "If you hated it so much get off." Alfred suggested, he had not yet moved or released Alfred from his death grip.

Shaking, Arthur did just that. He removed his hands from the taller teen's waist and stiffly got off the fast killer, as he likes to call it. Alfred watched as Arthur touched sweet, nonmoving, ground. He attempted not to laugh at the boy moving like he was taking his first steps, but it just didn't work.

"Don't you laugh at me you git!" Arthur snapped. "I'm scared shitless and you're going to fall off your bike from laughing!"

Alfred stopped his laughing and went up to Arthur, giving as much space as before. "I'm sorry." He said softly. His strong flirting causes the Brit to blush. The smaller blonde refused to look him in the eyes. "Let's just go inside. I'm hungry." He mumbled.

Arthur turned away and started towards the door. Alfred smiled a cocky smile. He loved what he could do to Arthur and how easy it was. He just had to speak softly to him and he turns as red as a chili pepper.

Alfred caught up with Arthur and entered with him. _Bong bong bong. _"Alfred! It is so go to see you!" Katyusha yelled through the store. She jugged over causing more bouncing to come on her part. Alfred cracked up. Boobs with their own sound effects deserve a laugh.

She engulfed him in a bone crushing, face smashing hug. "It is so good to see you again! Here let me get you seated!" She looks at Arthur curiously. "Who is your friend?"

"Oh this is Arthur!" Alfred said, pushing him to Katyusha. "Arthur, Katyusha, Katyusha, Arthur! He's the new kid. I thought it'd be nice to take him to lunch."

Katyusha looked between Arthur and Alfred for a moment, studying both of them. She perked up and leaned over to Alfred. "Good choice! He's pretty!"

Alfred blushed and smiled. "You could always see right through me, Katyusha."

She returned the smile. "Here are your seats!" She brought them to a small little tabled near the big window. She handed them menus. "Here you are! Can I start you off with a drink?" She asked, turning to Arthur. One of her buttons flew off of her shirt, hitting Arthur square on the forehead.

"Oh my goodness! I am so sorry, Arthur! Your meal and everything will be free! I am so very sorry!" She begged his for forgiveness. Arthur, who was now gripping his head tried to calm her down. "It's fine! It was only a button! But I will take the fee meal but- No don't cry!"

"O-Okay… I will get you drinks da?" She asks quickly, scribbling something down on her pad and running-and bouncing- away to the back.

Arthur looks at Alfred. "She is… Weird …." Alfred laughs. "She maybe weird but she's awesome! I always get free meals even when I don't get hit in the head with a button! Even though Sadiq hates it when he has to give away free meals. But she's a cheap worker and people love her."

"I can see why men love her." Arthur said, Alfred looked down. _Shit shit shit! He can't be straight!_ "Do you…Like her?" He asked as carefully as he could. He didn't want to be _that_ obvious.

Arthur looked at him. It took him a while before it clicked. "Oh! Oh no. No no no." He said quickly, shaking his head. Alfred's heart lifted. "I don't really like girls…" _THANK YOU GOD!_ Arthur goes pink. "I hope that doesn't bother you. If it does I'll just-"

"Artie, calm down. I'm Bi." Alfred assured him. "I think it would be kinda shitty if I hated you for being gay when I'm into guys myself." Arthur smiled, which was very weird. "Your smile is kinda weird." Alfred snickered.

The smile faded and was replaced with an icy glare. "Thanks for that." He hissed. Alfred played with Arthur's foot under the tabled. "I never said it wasn't cute." Arthur went from pink to red in under 30 seconds.

_Bong bong bong_. "Here are your drinks! What will you be having?" Katyusha asked, notebook in had ready scribble down anything.

"I want the hamburger special as normal. And how 'bout some fried pickle spears? Ooo and some fries! What do ya want Arthur?"

Arthur looks over the menu. "I'll just have the French onion soup please."

_Bong_. "Okay! Thank you! It will be right out!" She takes the menus from them and walks over to give the order.

"Are you _really_ going to eat all that?" Arthur asks raising his caterpillar eye brows. Alfred chuckles. "Hell yeah! That's what I always have! I'll share if you want any."

"I highly doubt I will." He says coldly. "You never know~!" Alfred sings and Arthur rolls his eyes. "They have the best fried pickles EVER! Just the smell will make your mouth water!"

Alfred inhaled. _Bong bong bong_. His eyes lightened up. "Here they come!" Alfred watched mouth open as Katyusha bounces their way with their food. She placed the soup in front of Arthur and the rest was spread out by Alfred. She turned quickly to Arthur, popping another button. "I'm so sorry Arthur but my boss said I couldn't give any more free meals. I'm so sorry!"

"It's okay Katyusha. I'm fine." He says, patting her on the shoulder. She bounced. "Thank you so much!" She smiled and consumed him in a hug. No, really consumed. Alfred could only see Arthur's hair.

By the time Arthur came up for air, Alfred was done with his hamburger and moved onto the pickles, crunching on them while watching Katyusha suffocate him. Arthur breathes in deeply as Katyusha skips away. "I COULDN'T BREATH IN THOSE THINGS!"

Alfred choked on a pickle from laughing. "Dude I can't believe you just said that! HA!" Arthur looked up shamelessly and began with his soup. "Well, I couldn't. I don't know why you find it so amusing!"

Alfred shrugged and took another bite of pickle. He also watched Arthur enjoyed his soup. Alfred was so strange. He was actually getting turned on by _this_. Arthur _eating_. "Um…Arthur, you've got a little..." Alfred pointing to his cheek where some soup rested. "Oh…" Alfred goes deep red. Arthur started to lick at the bit of soup. Slowly. Continuously and oh so sexy.

"Damnit!" Alfred snapped. Arthur jumped. "What is it?" "Nothing…" Alfred looked down…. _Damnit_….

* * *

><p><em>Alfred watched as Arthur ran his tongue up and down the red Popsicle. His mouth was so close to watering. Arthur's eyes glided over to Alfred as he took one huge lick. "What is it Alfred?" Arthur's voice was silky and seductive. "Do you want me to lick…something…else?" Arthur ran his down Alfred's chest down to his-<em>

Alfred shot up in his desk. He looked around the class room. He was in math, his last class of the day. _Shit, my subconscious is horny…_ He shifted in his seat, feeling something painfully hurt him. Apparently so is the rest of him.

As soon as the bell rang, Alfred was out of there. It hurt to walk so quickly but he couldn't help it. He needed to get home before he ran into Arthur again. He didn't want his pure angel little seeing him like this.

Something clicked. Alfred dreamt of _Arthur_, not his _Angel_. He groaned. This was all too much… He didn't dream of his angel so he dreamt of Arthur? Or could it be they _are_ the same? Alfred's head hurts. Maybe if he sleeps he'll get this out of his head and have another one of those dreams…..

**Okay alot to cover! First things first, I DIDN'T MEAN FOR THE LAST THING TO HAPPEN! It just sorta did . Okay and THANK YOU FOR EVERYTHING! I know alot of people put this as an alert and favorite story and I just wanna say thanks! Oh and don't be shy! review! Talk to me! If you review you'll 99.99999% of the time will get a reply! **

**OOOO and a nice little heads up, a hint of what Arthur is is hidden in here! FIND IT:D But keep it to yourself :P I want you all to review and I'll give you cookies and unicorns if you do! And I hope this story is worth a very lame name because if you are a fan of my stuff then you are now AN AWESOME UNICORN! Yes thats what I call my fans on and thats what I'm calling you! **

**Speaking of Ficwad, if you want to read anymore by me heres the link- /account/myprofile Haha just warning, my harry potter is not finished and are spelled very badly! I wrote it when I was 11! So stick with my originals! Haha Imma go cause I can ramble like an idiot! Peace love and music! ~JS~**


	3. Chapter 3

Alfred bolts down the hall, still in his situation, it's hard to though. He was able to dodge most people until Feliks called his name and latched his death grip onto his shoulder. "Alfred! I'm glad I caught up to you!" He dug through his hello kitty backpack, finding a folded scrap of paper. "Damn it, it ripped. Anyways, I'm having a party tomorrow night." He hands Alfred the paper. "You're invited."

"Thanks Feliks, I'll be there." Alfred turns quickly. "Oh and tell Arthur he's invited! I don't have an invite for him. See ya tomorrow night!" Feliks waved and skipped away.

Alfred sighed. Of course, He thought. Well, he hadn't gotten Arthur's number and he needed to tell him… If I were Arthur where would I be? "Oh! The bus lot!" He thought aloud.

It took him a minute to remember exactly where that was since he's been driving since sophomore year (Not very well) but he figured it out and was out there in a second.

He scanned the crowd for his Angel, thinking of him like that didn't help his already tight situation. His eyes fell on the Brit looking between two buses. Alfred smiled. _His confused look is so cute!_

"You looking for me?" Alfred whispered in Arthur's ear, earning a squeak and a jump on the Brit's part. "Damnit Alfred!" He hissed. "You scared the bloody hell out of me!"

Alfred tilted his head back in laughter. "Sorry Artie. Hey, Feliks wanted me to tell you you're invited to his party tomorrow. You going?"

Arthur blushed. "D-Do you want me to go?" Arthur refused to look him in the eyes. A sweet smile formed on Alfred's face. "Yeah. I'd really like you to go." "I guess I'll be going then." Arthur said with something that looked like a smile.

After a moment of awkward starring and smiling, Alfred spoke up. "Hey, want me to take you home?"

"Um… Do you still have that bike?" He asks.

"Hell yeah!" Alfred said with pride.

"Then no." Arthur smiled and laughed. Alfred glared "Oh haha. You're coming with me." Alfred took Arthurs hand and dragged him all the way over to his bike.

Alfred placed Arthur on the bike in front of him this time then sat down himself. He mentally scared bloody murder; he forgot all about his problem and how painful it was.

Alfred placed his arms around Arthur to get to his handlebars. "Do you feel safer now?" He whispered in Arthur's ear. His smooth voice sent shivers down Arthur's spine and he shuttered. "Y-Yeah."

He smirked at his accomplishment and hit the gas. Arthur flew back into Alfred who stood his ground. Alfred could rest his head on Arthur's shoulder, they were so close. Arthur's back hit Alfred's chest. Alfred could smell the strawberries again.

"J-Just take a left here and then a right. It's the third house down." Arthur said over the sound of the engine. Alfred nodded, making a very sharp left and an even sharper right. He pulled into the driveway of the third house.

"Cute little house." Alfred said, taking his helmet off. "Thanks…you can come in if you want. My brother should be the only one home." Arthur unlocked the door and lead Alfred inside.

"Peter! I'm home!" He called through the house. They made a right turn into the living room where what must have been Peter and a brunette boy where playing life.

"HOLY ITALAIN!" Alfred yelled, pointing at the brunette.

The small boy cocked his head to the side. "Do you know my brothers? Feliciano and Lovino?"

"Yeah I do! What are you their clone?" Alfred went over and started to pull at the boy's cheeks, looking at him carefully. "And I thought those two looked the same! Holy hell!" He poked at his cheeks. "YOU EVEN HAVE THE SAME CURL! OH MY GOD! LITTLE VARGAS!"

The smaller boy finally pushed Alfred off, looking a bit mad. "My name is Marcello! Not little Vargas. And even my grandpa has the 'curl'." He informs Alfred. "Are you Matthew's brother? The stupid eating machine? You don't seem like a douche bag."

Alfred's mouth dropped. "You just seem very loud and annoying." Alfred wanted to kill this kid. He was such a little brat!

"Okay, I gotta go. Bye Arthur." Alfred waved. Before Arthur could stop him, he was out the door. "That was cruel!" Alfred pouted. He didn't bother putting his helmet on. He wanted to feel the air. He revved the engine and left tracts on the pavement.

Alfred threw the door open and slammed it. "Hey Alfred." Matthew called. Alfred followed his brother's voice to the TV room where he saw Matthew's and Lovino's head sticking up from the couch.

Alfred gave a sigh of relief and blindly jumped on the sofa. "OOF!" Alfred looked down and found Antonio under him. "Oops, sorry dude." Alfred rolled off the Spaniard. He actually liked him. He was a douche but Gilbert was worse.

"Si, Si, it's not a problem." Antonio groaned, rubbing his stomach. "Fat ass you could have killed him!" Gilbert yelled. Alfred shot him a glare, noticing his arm around Matthew. Alfred quickly stood up and pulled his brother into a tight hug. "MY MATTIE!"

Gilbert shot up and hugged Matthew by the waist from behind. "MY BIRDIE! MY FRICKEN BIRDIE!" Gilbert pulled Matthew even closer.

"No! I need my baby brother to talk to! MY BABY MATTIE!" Alfred growled pulling Matthew's head closer to his chest.

"YOU TWO ARE GOING TO KILL ME! LET GO!" Matthew screamed, flailing his arms around. Listening to his brother for once, and let go, allowing Gilbert to attach himself to Matthew. He stuck his tongue out in triumph. Alfred glared.

"Okay what's so damn important that you _have_ to talk to me about?" Matthew asked with a roll of his eyes. "I can't tell you here! It's privet!" Alfred whined.

"Alfred we share a room. Can't you tell me later?" Matthew begged. Alfred's face twisted. "No! Not if this prick is sleeping over! You two will kick me out OF MY OWN ROOM and make a mess of those poor sheets while I develop back pains!"

Matthew turned a dark shade of red, either in embarrassment or anger. "ALFRED I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Matthew lunged for his brother. Although they were twins, there were significant differences between them. Alfred, a big, buff, 184 pound teen while Matthew is a small, scrawny, 97 pound boy, So when Matthew came flying towards Alfred, it was an easy catch.

Alfred laughed at his brother clawing at his face. "Come on Mattie! I thought you played hockey! Push me like you push them!" Matthew stopped trying to get at his brother and stood there a moment with his eyes shut. "Mattie? What are you do-" Alfred lost his breath as Matthew's elbow smashed into Alfred's stomach. He fell on his back clutching his sore navel.

"You're a bit flabby bro. Maybe you should work out some more." Matthew smirked. It was the first time he beat his brother up and he was loving it. "WOHA! Birdy is bad ass! ANGRY SEX! ANGRY SEX!" Gilbert chanted, fist pumping. "GIL!" Matthew stressed. "Oops sorry…" Gilbert turned to Antonio. "Angry sex, angry sex." He chanted more quietly, with a smaller fist pump and Antonio joining in.

"I can't win…" Matthew said to himself, bringing his head down. Gilbert's hands snaked around the Canadian's waist and pulled him toward him. "You're so cute Birdie!" Gilbert kissed Matthew's right eye in a loving embrace.

Alfred groaned. He hated listening to his brother and his boyfriend. It always, I love you this and you're so hot that! BLECH! Alfred needs a boyfriend… Or girlfriend… It's not like he already has is eye on a cute little Brit in his English class that has beautiful green eyes and hair that smelled of his favorite fruit.

"Can you at least help me up so I can end this miserable time we've spent together?" Matthew broke away from Gilbert, much to his disliking, to help his older brother up because he was the good child and actually retained the life lessons their mother taught them. "Thank you Matthew. HEY THAT RYHMES!" Matthew shakes his head. "You are an _idiot_."

Alfred smiles. "You love me anyway, Mattie, and you know it!" He skips in his spot, flapping his arms. He earned a well-deserved look from Matthew and Gilbert. "Bro that was gayer than me and I'm on the bottom." Matthew confessed.

"BIRDY MADE A SEX JOKE!" Gilbert screamed and pointed at Matthew. He jumped up with his finger still pointed at Matthew. _He looks like a monkey_, Alfred thinks. "Yes, yes I did!" Matthew said proudly with his chin up.

"Ughhh." Alfred groaned, and ran upstairs. If he had to stand one more moment of that he was going to vomit. There was one thing he didn't need to know about his brother and _that_ was it. Just the image of Gilbert in his _boxers_ was bad, but thinking of him taking away his brothers innocence is just plan disturbing.

Alfred froze. _MATTIES NOT A VERGIN ANYMORE_! He screamed in his head. _That's just depressing…._ Alfred looked down. He still was. _I wonder why that is…._ He couldn't think why _Mattie_ lost it before him

The picture of Arthur with his arms crossed and lips in a fine line flashed in his brain. Alfred smiled to himself and chuckled a bit. _Oh yeah…That's why…_

"Pssst! Alfred!" Matthew hissed in his ears. Alfred moaned and looked at his brother wryly. "Get out. We need the room." Alfred popped up. "I knew it! I'm not getting up so you can stain the sheets!"

"Cool, I've never had an audience before!" Gilbert chirped happily, kissing at Matthew's neck and ran his hands up the smaller boy's chest under his shirt right in front Alfred.

"You two suck." Alfred growled, getting up from his bed and pushing past the two. "NO ONLY I DO!" Gilbert called. Alfred shuttered, _EW_. He walked down the hall, running into things, to his parent's room. They're never home anyway.

Alfred throws his pillow and blanket on the bed and jumps on it. "Soft…"

Alfred groaned and walked out of the room like a zombie. He didn't get any sleep thanks to his brother and the damn albino. All the sounds coming from that room kept him awake. Matthew is very vocal…

"MATTIE? WHERE ARE YOU?" Alfred calls through the house. "I'M DOWN STAIRS!" Alfred walks down the stairs and followed the scent of fresh bacon and eggs. "You're the best twin ever, Mattie!"

"You can say that again." Gilbert shoved bacon into his mouth. Alfred glared at the albino. He doesn't like the fact that he defiles his brother every chance he gets. "I think you should cook for Matthew the morning after. Not the other way around." Alfred crossed his arms over his chest.

"Alfred!" Matthew hissed with a bright red face. Gilbert almost looked happy. "Ya know, dick face, that actually sounds good! Next time Birdy, I'm cooking you a fest! And all you have to do is come down stairs!" Gilbert turns to Alfred and punches his arm playfully. "Thanks there pal! You helped me bang your brother!"

Alfred screams inside his head and almost falls off his chair. He really hated this guy. "I GOTTA PEE!" Gilbert announced. "You know where it is." Matthew called after his as he ran down the hall, slamming the door behind him.

As Alfred played with his eggs Matthew had made him and thought about what a mess he made, two warm, loving arms wrapped around him. "Thank you Alfred." Matthew whispered. "For what exactly?" Matthew looked at him funny then explained. "Gilberts sweet but hes not that bright. Thank you for giving him an idea. I owe you one."

Alfred starred at his little brother. "Does this idiot really make you happy?" He had to ask. Matthew nods and smiles softly. "When I'm around him I'm just really happy and I get this warm feeling. I just really love him."

Throughout that sentence, all Alfred could think about was Arthur and how much he wanted to _just_ hold his hand, not even mentioning the urge to kiss him as soon as he spots him.

"Hey, Mattie, not that I don't love the brotherly love but I gotta go." Matthew looked at him weirdly. "Where are you going?"

"School."

**Okay soooooooo whats up? XD Sorry...I had band camp. TODAY WAS THE LAST DAY! YAY! I can write more now:) Even though school is in 9 days...crap... So it might take a while for me to update. I have to get use to the time... Teehee:D **

**Imma start on the party chapter right after this. No school next chapter...sorry:P Anyway, PRUCANNN! Yay! I'm sorry if you don't like it but I love it!:D I use to like Fracexcanada buttttt no... Prussia's much more awesome with Matthew;) Errr well I wanna start sooo bye! REVIEW D: DANKE! ~JS~**


	4. Chapter 4

After a full day of flirting with Arthur, Alfred rode home to go prepare for the party. Alfred could only imagine how amazing it will be when he parties with Arthur. Maybe if he gets Arthur drunk enough…

"Alfred what the hell are you doing?" Matthew asked, looking at his brother in the bath room. "What does it look like I'm doing?" Alfred snapped at his brother. "Crap you made me mess up!"

"Then you shouldn't use mom's eyeliner!" Matthew scolded Alfred. Alfred shot him a glare. "Why are you even putting that on? You're just going to another one of Feliks's parties!"

"Well maybe I have someone to impress." Alfred hissed. "But since you chose your stupid boyfriend over me, you wouldn't know about that, would you?"

Matthew was shocked. "You actually like someone Freddie? You of all people! I would have never guessed. What's his name?" Matthew hopped on the counter besides Alfred. "Or is it she this time?"

Alfred glanced over to his brother. "_His_ name is Arthur. Arthur Kirkland."

Matthew laughed. "YOU LIKE THE NEW KID?" Alfred glared to the side. "Yeah, your point?" Matthew waved his hands. "No point. I just never thought your type would be short blonde and cranky." Alfred playfully shoved his brother. "Shut up I really like this kid."

Matthew raised an eye brow. "Really? Today was his second day." Alfred put the pencil away and looked down. "I feel like I've known him for months. I know his favorite color, flower, animal, and his favorite food." He says these things without thinking. He is listing all the things he knows about his angel. Not Arthur.

"So…You're stalking this guy?" Matthew asked. Alfred pushed his harder this time. "Shut up." Alfred turned around and went next door it his bed room and picked out a red cut off shirt and grey skinny jeans. Next he slid on his black cross.

"Ooo skinny jeans. Sexy." Matthew said in the door frame. "Go away Matthew! Can I not change without you watching me?"

"No, you can't. Hey, don't you need to go? I can hear the music already." Alfred looks around for a clock. "What time is it?" "8:32."

Alfred groaned. He wanted to get there on time just this once. Gets some good drinks, talk to someone other than Arthur for five minutes, get a spot in a bed room. Alone. Now that's _not_ going to happen. Now they'll be lucky to even get a couch!

"Bye Mattie." Alfred pushed past his brother and ran down the stairs.

Alfred walked up to the door. He didn't bring his bike since the party was down the street and he had all the intention in the world of drinking…and maybe getting some weed from Mathias. If he has tonight, that is. Alfred doesn't buy. Just gets from others.

He opened the door and was blasted with loud music. "HEY ALFRED! WELCOME TO THE PARTY!" Feliks called with a pink drink in his hand and Toris in the other. "Hows ares yous?" Feliks stumbles over to Alfred and drags Toris along.

"I'm good Feliks. You saw me a few hours ago." Alfred nodded. Feliks gapped. "That long? To-To did you know it was that long?" Toris laughed and shook his head. Feliks broke out in random laughter. That was when Alfred walked away.

He rolled his eyes. Feliks has always been a drunk. Alfred always wondered how he gets so drunk on those fruity drinks alone… He must have had about eight before the party.

Alfred decides to start himself. His throat is dry and must be soothed with sweet liquor. He walks over to the bar where Ivan is mixing drinks every which way. "Hey Ivan, you got any of that s'mores vodka left?"

The Russian's eyes light up. "Vodka! I have so many! I never run out. How much? A glass? Bottle?" Alfred thought for a moment. "I'll take a glass. I want some sense tonight."

Ivan happily took the bottle of vodka and filled a small scotch glass full of it. Alfred grabbed the glass and raised it to Ivan before taking a sip and walking away. He looked for a place to sit and found one between Elizaveta and Ludwig.

Ludwig looked at him funny. They've never really talked and Alfred was fine with that. Ludwig scared him. Then there was Elizaveta. They were friends. Just not the best of. That's why Alfred was planning her death for two hours the other day.

"Hey Alfred." Elizaveta said bitterly. She starred at the ground with a cold hard icy stare. "What's wrong?" He asked, He's never seen her like this. "Roderich broke up with me for Vash. FOR A FUCKEN GUY!" She fumed. "I don't get it! I'm hot! I'm funny! I'm fucken awesome! THESE BOOBS ARE HUGE!" She pointed to her 36 C breast, which made Alfred very uncomfortable. "Yeah… Huge…" Alfred looked away from them. Normally he would jump at the opportunity to get Elizaveta on the rebound, but now he has no interest.

"Gah! I'm getting another drink!" She shoots up and storms into the kitchen. Alfred sighed. _Holy hell_ _she's nuts!_ He thought. Alfred took another gulp of his drink. With Elizaveta gone it was him and Ludwig. This was an awkward couch…

"Ludwig!" _Oh dear lord._ "Ludwig I got you the beer you wanted!" Feliciano came skipping over with a beer and an appletini. He handed Ludwig the bottle and sat on his lap. "Luddie! I want a magical pony! Can I have a magical pony?"

"Feliciano, how many drinks have you had?" Ludwig asks calmly. Feliciano giggled and started to rock. "I had about fooouuuuurrrr." He slurred. Ludwig shook his head. "Hey hey hey! Luddie! You have really pretty eyes." The German looked at the Italian as he slowly puts a soft kiss on his lips.

_Okay my que to go_. Alfred said in his mind. _I have to go find Arthur anyways_. Alfred quickly left the room in search for his little Angel. He looked all throughout the first floor and didn't find him. Daringly, he went up to second floor.

"ALFRED!" A voice called in distress. "Please!" Alfred followed the voice when he heard a second one. "He can't hear you. Alfred is down stairs. Don't you want to have a little fun with me?" Alfred knew that voice.

Alfred ran down the hall to where the voices were coming from. His eyes fell upon Francis clutching Arthur's arms above his head and Arthur looking mortified. Alfred could do nothing less then to shove Francis aside and rescue his Angel. "Stay away from my Angel Frenchie! You got that?" Alfred gave Francis a punch to the gut before walking away with Arthur safely clutched to his side.

Once they were a good 100 feet away from the Frenchman Alfred turns to Arthur. "Are you okay?" Arthur blushed deeply and nodded. "I'm fine. Just a bit shaken. It's weird. Now you're protecting _me_."

"Yeah, well, I can't just leave you to be raped by Francis. So I saved you. I couldn't bear seeing you get hurt." Alfred admitted. Arthur looked up at Alfred. "Did you call me your angel?" Alfred's face burned as he looked straight ahead, refusing to look Arthur in the eye. "I…Err… Well… I sorta….Kinda… Did…" Alfred bit his lip. "I'm sorry I won't do it any more I-"

"Its okay, Alfred. I….I kinda liked it…" Arthur's blush reached his ears. Alfred smiled widely, feeling like he was on top again. "Is this part where we make out on the bed?" Arthur glared at Alfred and pushed him away. "Shut up, Idiot." Arthur smirked, taking Alfred's hand. "Let's go get shit-faced."

"WHY IS THAT THERE?" Arthur yelled pointing to the picture hanging on the wall. He bursts out in random laughter, pointing at it and turning to Alfred. "THAT'S SOOOO WEIRD!"

"Come on Arthur, it's time to go home." Alfred said. He has had as much or even more than Arthur and he wasn't as bad. "You can't really hold your liquor, can you?" Alfred said lightly, wrapping his arms around Arthur.

"I CAN HOLD MY LOCKER BETTER THAN ANYBODY YOU KNOW AND THEY'RE MOTHER!" Arthur yelled, fuming. He squirmed in Alfred arms before silently passing out. Alfred sighed and fixed Arthur so that Alfred was holding him bridal style. He didn't know what Arthur would think of it if he knew but Alfred was sure enjoying it.

At first Alfred thought to bring Arthur home, but then again, seeing your son being brought home by some stranger won't be the _best_ first impression Alfred could possibly make. So he decided on bringing him back to his house. It's not like his parents will be home anyways.

After the short walk to his house, Alfred took Arthur up stairs and laid him on his bed. Alfred looked at the sleeping Arthur. He felt like the creeper vampire from all those fucked up Twilight movies.

"Edward stop creeping on Bella." Matthew called. "Holy shit, get out of my head!" Alfred whined. "I was thinking that!" Matthew laughed and stood next to his brother. "You do remember we're twins, right? Or have you had so much that brain cell died a long time ago?"

Alfred stuck his tongue out at Matthew. "Why do you hate me? Is it because I'm better because I was born first and you were born in _Canada_?" Matthew rolled his eyes. "Just because you were born in the car before we got to the closest hospital, which was in Canada, doesn't mean you're better. I don't even know how mom and dad got into Canada that quickly."

"Because no one wants to go into Canada, like, ever." Matthew glared. "Just go back to being a creeper and watching Arthur." Matthew left the room before Alfred could argue. Alfred sighed at looked at Arthur. He was still out cold.

Alfred smiled to himself and sat next to Arthur. He ran his fingers through the smaller boy's hair, pushing it out of his face. Alfred leaned in, kissing Arthur's forehead. "Good night, my Angel."

Arthur woke up with a stinging headache. The light hurt and head felt like it had a 100 pound weight on it. Although it was hard, Arthur looked around to see where exactly he had ended up. He didn't recognize anything on the walls, but knew someone on the ground.

Alfred was curled up on the ground besides the bed. A wave of guilt came over Arthur. "A-Alfred?" A soon as his name was called, Alfred shot up looking all around. "What? What happened? What's wrong?"

"Where are we?" Arthur asked. Alfred sighed in relief, Arthur was okay. Alfred got up and stretched. "We're in my room. You were trashed, so I brought you home." Arthur blushed. "Thanks…"

"Your welcome. You wanna go down stairs and get some coffee? I think you're going to need it." Arthur nodded and got up from the bed. He wobbled forward, holding onto his pounding head. "Arthur, you okay to walk? I can carry you again."

Arthur waved it away right before tripping and almost falling flat on his face. Thank god for Alfred. He jumped and caught Arthur mid-fall. Arthur relaxed in Alfred's arms, with his heart still beating fast. He felt very safe in Alfred's arms even if he was just about to face-plant. "That's it, I'm carrying you." Alfred stated, happy that he found an excuse to carry him again.

Arthur squeaked again was Alfred picked him up bridal style again. Alfred smiled as Arthur cuddled up to his chest and burrowing deeper between Alfred's arms, placing his head right under his chin. Alfred rested his head on the smaller teen's as his heart rate went up tenfold.

As they got to the bottom step, they realized they weren't the only ones in the house. Gilbert stood in the door horrified. "Holy shit! Birdie your brother can BE NICE! AHHHHH! END OF THE WORLD!" Matthew rolled his eyes but couldn't help but laugh. Gilbert smiled. "Okay, the awesome me has to go before Alfred kills him. Love you." He says, placing a kiss on Matthew's lips before running out the door.

"He was right to leave. I'm going to MURDER him."

**BJKABUGLEWBL I'M SO SORRY! MY CHARGER FOR MY LAPTOP DIED WHEN I WAS ALMOST DONE WITH THE CHAPTER! AHHHH SO SORRY! And is the ending crap? I think it is . Crappppp . Damniiiiittttt. I'm really sorry again... Well I've been meaning to do this for a while: SHOUT OUTS! LOOK FOR YOUR NAME! (You might be there more than once!)**

**Alphine **

**The Artist Formaly Known As **

**wolfofthemoon101 (btw love the new picture!)**

**Nutmeg1234**

**Yaoi-san and Minty-chan **

**Alphine (FIRST REPEAT! YAY!)**

**OMGitsgreen **

**wolfofthemoon101 **

**USUKLOVEGURL **

**Shady-Ken **

**Nutmeg1234 **

**rissysaur (ONE OF MY HEROS!)**

**OMGitsgreen (For some reason I just like fricken love your user name!)**

**Shady-Ken **

**USUKLOVEGURL**

**Sora Moto **

**Yaoi-san and Minty-chan (BOOBS! If you want to get read the reviewXD)**

**watergoddesskasey ( I love your picture too O.o)**

** (Did you read the latest chapter in the greatest man in the world? I love it!)**

**chibi-excel (OF COURSE MY HERO! AHHH:D)**

**Okay so your in order of when you commented! Thanks for reading and I'm really sorry again . **


	5. Chapter 5

Three months went by and Alfred got even closer to Arthur but nowhere near close enough to the answer that's been haunting him. Was Arthur his angel?

Sometimes Alfred thought like an idiot. How could _a real person_ be an angel he only saw in his _dreams_? Then he would remind himself that it was too weird that the Angel and Arthur looked identical. Also how the Angel left his dreams and Arthur appeared the next day.

Alfred had to find out, starting today.

Still, it was all just too weird for him to handle. Even with Kiku as a friend.

"So Alfred-san, Feliciano-chan is having a hallows eve party at the end of the month. Will you be attending?" Kiku asked the half sleeping American. "Uhh I think so. Why? It's like a month away."

"I have been asking around to see if people would like me to make their costumes. I am rather good at it and I really try to capture people." Kiku explained. Sound good enough to Alfred. "Eh, why the hell not? So when-"

"JONES SHUT YOUR GOD DAMN MOUTH!" Mr. Ace screamed. Alfred had forgotten he was in this class and this is why. "DETENTION! TODAY AFTER SCHOOL!" What the fuck? Alfred was supposed hang out with Arthur today! Or at least that's what he planned on doing even if Arthur said no…

Alfred slammed his fist on the desk. A few people jumped, others rolled their eyes while the ass faced teacher smirked. Once the bell rang he was out of there and ready to go to gym. He loved gym even more now with Arthur. He gets to see him half naked for five seconds then he gets all sweaty and worked up and adorable-

"Alfred!" Arthur called. Alfred turned on his heels to look at the smaller teen. He was out of breathe and his cheeks a little red. "What is it? Worried about me again?" Alfred smirked and Arthur flushed. "Bloody hell no! I-I just thought you were upset since you _slammed your hand on the desk_."

Alfred laughed lightly. "And _I_ just thought you've been running after me a lot. Don't tell me you're falling for me_." Even though I wouldn't have a problem with that at all_, he thought. "Don't think too highly of yourself, Jones." Arthur said.

"I dunno your giving me a very big head." Alfred whispered backing Arthur against a wall. "Al-Alfred! I-I don't want you to get in trouble again!" Alfred rolls his head back for a laugh before looking at Arthur again. "Why are you _always_ looking out for me?"

Arthur looked down. "I don't know you git. I feel like you're a child that needs to be looked after 24/7." Alfred thought for a moment. "And you feel like _you_ should be the one to look after me?"

"Yes. Yes I do!" Arthur fought back poorly. Alfred was about to say something when someone else beat him to it. "What are you two doing out here?" Vash yelled. "Aren't you supposed to be in class?"

Alfred moved away from Arthur to look at the third blonde. "What about you? Why are you not in class?" Vash rolled his eyes. "Because I'm a hall monitor you idiot."

"Oops…" Alfred groaned. "Don't bust us Vash! Please! I won't tell anyone about the time I caught you and Toris-"

"I WONT RAT YOU OUT!" Vash yelled turning deep red. "Thanks Vash! You're the best!" Alfred smiled. Vash only glared and marched in the other direction.

Arthur looked at Alfred. "What the hell just happened?" He asked. Alfred smiled and laughed. "I just got us out of trouble."

* * *

><p>Alfred tapped on his desk with his pencil, watching the clock. There was five minutes left and they were killing him. He wanted to show up at Arthur's house as soon as he could. Not in a creepy stalker way or anything.<p>

"Jones stop that fucking tapping! It's irritating!" Mr. Ace snapped_. Holy shit_, Alfred thought. And Im Young Soo crumpling up paper and throwing them at Natalia wasn't completely annoying at all!

Alfred almost screamed with joy when the timer went off marking the end of the detention session. Im Young Soo and Natalia where out before Alfred could even stand up. Alfred walked out the door, tripping on something on the ground. He looked down and saw a sleeping Arthur.

He smiled to himself before poking Arthur's cheek. The green eyes slowly opened and starred at Alfred. "Why ya here Artie? Miss me?" Arthur didn't know whether to blush or glare. He ended up doing both. "Don't call me Artie!"

"You didn't answer my question!" Alfred sang. "Answer me~!" Arthur looked down. "I need help with math. Can you help?" Alfred was shocked. Not only by someone asking him for _math_ help but with Arthur's openness.

"Yeah, I'll help you with math! THANKS FOR ASKING!" Alfred said, smiling his wide smile. "Y-You're welcome? So you're driving me home?"

* * *

><p>"So you carry the one and put the 4 up here?"<p>

"Don't forget to put the X to the power of 6 on top."

"Why do I do that?"

"Because it was negative and to get it positive you have to flip it."

Arthur let out a deep breath and pushed the text book away. "Okay, I'm going to get something to drink. Do you want anything?" Alfred thought for a second. "Got any coke?" Arthur nodded then left his room. Alfred sighed and laid back on the bed, until he realized this would be a perfect time to find proof of Arthur the Angel.

He quickly got up and started looking all over the place. He started with the dresser by the door, then to the closet, then to the ground. As Alfred looked all over the ground, something under the bed caught his eye. He lifted up the bed skirt.

A long white feather sat there. Alfred picked it up, starring and feeling it. It was so soft and light. The pure white of it hurt his eyes a little. Alfred was just too transfixed with the feather. He didn't see a bird, hear one, or smell one. He couldn't figure it out.

When the door knob turned, Alfred jumped and put feather in his pocket. Arthur came in with an old fashion coke bottle and a tray of tea. Alfred laughed at the stereo type. "What's so funny? And why are you on the ground?"

"Nothings funny!" Alfred said, plucking the coke off the tray and jumped on the bed again. "Oh and by the way, do you have a white bird?" Arthur looks at him like he has 17 heads. "No, Peter hates birds. Why?"

Alfred stares into space, so many thoughts, none of them registering. "No reason…" He trails off eyes fixed on the one spot in space that allows him to think. "Alfred, you okay?" He snaps out of his thoughts and looked at Arthur, who was now closer than Alfred remembered. "Oh, yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"I dunno, you're just acting really weird, you know, being _quiet_ and all." Arthur said, trying not to laugh at his own joke. Alfred chuckled, knowing that it was true. He was never this quiet. "Come on, Alfred, tell me!" Arthur smiled, smacking Alfred's hand.

"You're really happy now….Is it the tea?" Arthur punched Alfred's arm. "Shut up. Just tell me." Alfred sighed and looked down before looking back up to meet the deep green eyes. "I'm thinking."

"GASP!" Arthur pops dramatically. "Now you need to shut up. I'm capable of thinking!" Arthur almost fell over in laughter. "Are you kidding? You're the kid who carved his name into a desk because you didn't think of something funnier!"

Alfred stuck his tongue out before retracting it as another thought hit him. _How would he know why I wrote my name in the desk?_ Alfred looked at Arthur who was sipping more tea. _How else could he look into my head?_

Arthur looked up from his tea to see Alfred staring at him. The Brit turned a slight shade of red. "Can I help you Alfred?" Alfred shook his head and smiled. "Nothing, you're just full of surprises, Artie."

* * *

><p>"Hey Kikuuuuuu." Alfred sang into his phone. "Can I ask you something that is totally not a because your Asian?"<p>

"**Of course, Alfred-san."**

_This kid is way too nice_, Alfred thought. "Do you happen to know how to pick a lock or have a lock picking kit?"

"**My cousin Im Young Soo actually has one. Would you like to use it?"**

Alfred covered the microphone on the phone in order to scream "YES!" at the top of his lungs before replying to Kiku. "That'd be fricken amazing if I could!"

"**Okay, I shall bring it tomorrow if that is okay?"**

"That's perfect dude! THANK YOU!"

"**You are very welcome, Alfred-san."**

"Kay, bye! Thanks again!" Alfred hung up on his new best friend Kiku and did yet another happy dance. Even though he knows its half illegal to break into his crush's house-Or maybe it was really illegal…- He has to get into that house when no one's there. He needs more proof that Arthur is his angel.

Alfred looked at the two things on his desk. The feather and a list of more proof consisting of the fact that Arthur has basically looked into his mind and He showed up the day his angel left him.

It wasn't like Alfred didn't fully believe this boy was his angel. He was convinced that he was. It's just Arthur is so damn stubborn; he'd deny it in a heartbeat. Alfred needed proof; solid proof so there was no way Arthur could deny it.

Suddenly, Alfred's stomach growled. He sighed and went down stairs to get some food. He noticed that only his brother was on the couch. "Hey little brother! Where's the Albino and crew?" Alfred asked before popping a plate of pizza rolls into the microwave, a.k.a, Alfred's best friend.

"_Gilbert_ is out on a food run. Antonio and Romano are nowhere to be found. And Francis is probably out trying to win over Michelle… _again_." Matthew explained. Alfred nodded and took out his pizza rolls, sitting down next to his brother. "What's wrong with the food here?"

Matthew rolled his eyes. "You're devouring it right now. I don't want to get in the way of you and your mouth. Trust me." Alfred smiled widely, showing Matthew the bits of pizza rolls in his mouth. "EWWWWW PIZZA ROLL MOUTH!" Alfred snickered and playfully shoved his brother.

"Hey Mattie?" Alfred asked. "Yeah bro?" Matthew responded. "I'LL BET $20 I CAN BEAT YOU IN MARIO CART!" The Canadian smirked. "You're on."

The twins jump for the game controllers, turning it on as quickly as they could in order to start their race. "DON'T PUSH ME OFF THE RAINBOW! MATTIEEEEEEEEE!" Alfred yelled as his brother, playing in the Luigi motorcycle, pushes his Mario in the baby carriage off the rainbow course.

"Take that mother fucker! FIRST PLACE! I FINALLY BEAT YOU!" Matthew threw his hands in the air and slowly leaned onto his back. Alfred crosses his arms. "Doubled best two outta three?" An evil grin grew on Matthew's face. "Sure, your 40 will buy me my new books."

"Book worm!" Alfred shouted, starting the game. Matthew snickered. "This book worm is already beating your ass!" Alfred checked the positioning on the left hand corner. He was in an amazingly heroic 3rd place while Matthew was in a safe 1st place.

* * *

><p>"I hate it here, I hate it here, and I hate it here." Alfred mumbled, going into his room to fish out the $40 he owes Matthew now. "Maybe if you were good at Mario cart you wouldn't handing over your month's allowance." Alfred scrunched up his face and began mocking Matthew in a higher more annoying tone.<p>

Alfred took down the book her hides his money in and started counting the signal dollar bills he has.

"Hey Alfred?" Matthew called in a questioning tone. "Hmm?" Alfred didn't pay attention while he was counting. "What is this? 'Proof Arthurs my angel'?"

* * *

><p><strong>I UP DATED! YAY! And yes cliff hanger! I wanted MAtthew to at least know about the dreams but he's gonna know about the whole story:D So...er...WAS IT GOOD? :D Took me a little while I know but I had half writters block. YES THATS POSSIBLE! It took me forever to figure out proof that he was an angel. BUT THANKS TO A FEW READERS *HEM* wolfofthemoon 101 *HEM* And alittle from chibi-excel:D THANK YOU TO ALL!<strong>

**OH AND DID YOU GUYS KNOW THAT THERES HINT OF REAL USUK IN THE VALENTINE COMIC? Yeah, I'm bring that up. And heres the link : 3 **

**Hope that works! if it doesn't show then... http:/ **

**hopefully that one works XD I tried. OH! And check out my PruCan! Sad but good:) DANKE EVERYONE!**


	6. Chapter 6

Alfred dropped all of his money and jumped Matthew for the paper list. Although he fought his hardest to get it from his brother, Matthew prevailed and got the list. "Alfred! ARE YOU STALKING THIS KID NOW?" Alfred shook his head as fast as he could. "No no no no! That's not it!"

Matthew rolled his eyes. "_Please_. Enlighten me!" Alfred sighed and looked at his brother who was waiting for his brother sure to be entertaining answer. Once he opened his mouth, there was no stopping Alfred. His words slurred and he talked way too fast. Matthew kept up as best as he could.

"Tell me again why you think hes connected to this dream angel?" Matthew asked, his head hurting from all the information his brother was spewing. "The Angel left my dreams then he suddenly poofs into my English class all perfect and shit! HOW DO YOU EXPLAIN THAT?"

"Yeah but Alfred that doesn't mean he came from your dreams!" He protested. Alfred clenched his fist. "I know those eyes, Mattie! His dark green loving eyes! I can't un-see those eyes in my dream _before_ I actually met this kid!" He snapped.

Matthew sighed once he saw the determination in his brother's eyes. He really thinks Arthur is an Angel from his dreams. "What are you going to do to prove that hes an Angel?"

* * *

><p>"I can't believe we're breaking into his house." Matthew hissed. Alfred snickered a little. "You're the one who agreed to help me to do anything to help me prove my case!" He beamed before returning to picking the lock.<p>

"That's because you looked like a kicked puppy when I saw talk about him more! I'm sorry I have a heart!" Alfred tsked at his brother. "You should really have that removed. It's not good for you." Matthew rolled his eyes and was about to say something before he hears a metallic click.

A smirk grew on Alfred's face. _Yes! We're in!_ He cheered in his head. He quickly pushed the door open and ran inside with Matthew close at his heels. "What are we looking for again?" Matthew whispered.

"Anything that will prove he's my angel!"

Alfred bolted up the stairs to look in Arthur's room. Now he had plenty of time. The student council meeting Arthur was invited to ends at nine and it was only 7:12. One hour and 42 minutes! That should be just enough.

The blonde dove under the bed looking for more feathers. Spread out along the bed he found two more of the pure white feathers. He smirked. _That makes three!_ He got up from the bed and looked around the room, his eye catching on a newspaper on the night stand.

The paper was over a few months old. It said on the front page_: A child's story_. Alfred picked it up, opening it to search it. He notices a marked page. He opens it and starts to read the black ink.

"_Mommy! Mommy!" The little boy, named Sam Vantol, called, running to his mother and tugging on the pant that covered her leg. "Mommy, I saw an Angel fall from heaven today!" The mother looked at her son wide-eye._

"_Honey, I'm sure it was just your imagination. Go back out side and play." She continued her business. But Sam called again. "Mommy, Mommy! It __**wasn't**__ my imagination! He looked like then ones in Sunday school!" He told her._

"_He was dressed in all white and before he hit the ground I __**know**__ I saw wings rip off his back. But when he stood up there was nothing there!" The little boy took in a deep breath before starting up again. "I was hiding in a nearby bush and when he walked past me he had blood gushing and running down his back! Mommy I saw an __**Angel**__!"_

_Veronica Vantol, Sam's mother, asked his if he remembered what the man looked like, hopping they could go help him. Sam had said the only thing he remembers is the man had eyes like grass._

_The authorities have yet to find the acclaimed Angel and the case has been put to the side for now._

_-Writer._

Alfred's eyes grew wide as he started racing down the stairs to show Matthew the paper. As it turns out, Matthew had already heard about it. "Yeah a few months ago a kid thought he saw a dude fall from the sky. But the day after the paper went out, the mother side the kid made it all up and apologized for the lie."

"That's so weird! Why would she do that? SHE WAS GOING TO BE FAMOUS!" Matthew hit Alfred over the head. "You. Are. An. _Idiot_! Don't you see someone or something made her retract the story! Maybe even trying to cover it up!" Matthew took the paper and shook it in Alfred's face. "And Arthur just so happening to have one of the few copies still left months from it! Use your damned brain!"

"Whoa…" He murmured, it coming together in his head. "ARHTUR IS MY ANGEL!" Alfred smiled brightly, a fluttering rising in his chest. He felt ecstatic. He now had proof and he couldn't wait to tell Arthur he knew.

* * *

><p>"Okay! Okay, Mattie, I need your help-"<p>

"Again?"

"SHUT UP! I need your help!" Alfred whined, tugging on Matthew's red hoodie. Matthew gave him a "What now?" Look. "When should I tell Arthur I know?" He asked.

Matthew thought for a moment. "Try as soon as you can. I'd love to see you two together!" He smiled, feeling happy for his brother that he actually found someone.

"Hell yeah! Thanks Mattie!"

* * *

><p>Alfred woke up at the crack of dawn the next morning. He was so excited he actually took a shower AND put on nice clothes. Normally it's one or another. But Arthur is special. He gets the best of Alfred.<p>

He thought about how nice it will be to finally kiss him. Arthur's been a tease for _months_ and now Alfred can finally have him all to himself. He could finally touch him the way hes always wanted to. He wants to hold him at the waist to hold him tighter. He wanted to—

"Hey Alfred!" Matthew called. Alfred snapped out of his fantasy. He groaned. "What Mattie? I WAS IN THE MIDDLE OF A HOT DAY DREAM!" Matthew rolled his eyes. "The costume Kiku made for you is here."

Alfred jumped up happily and snatched his package from Matthew, noticing he had something for himself. "OOOOOO! WHAT'D YA GET MATTIE?" Alfred yells, grabbing at the fabric his brother is clutching to his chest.

Matthew squeaked and turned away so his brother couldn't get it. "Oh come on Mattie! It can't be that bad!" Alfred wrapped around and snatched the costume from his brother's arms and whipped it out. "IT'S JUST A HOCKEY JERSEY!" Alfred screamed.

He looked over the red and white jersey. It said **Canada** across the chest and had a maple leaf underneath. The shirt was big enough to go down to the younger twin's knees. "Explain. I don't get it." Matthew hid his red face.

"Here!" Matthew then presented fishnets and belt, the belt buckle being a huge raven with its wings spread. Alfred looked between the items and Matthew, trying to picture them on his sweet Mattie. "EW! EW! EEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWW!" He whined.

Alfred threw the younger back his costume and looked at his own. _Is mine sexy too?_ He thought before ripping the brown paper off. His eyes fell upon a revolutionary war-like uniform. Alfred's jaw dropped! _THIS WASN'T SEXY!_

He shook the costume in disappointment, watching a small note fall from it. He bends down to pick it up.

_I just so happen to know a certain Englishman who loves a man in uniform ;)_

_- Kiku_

_P.S. The fitting might be a little tight but it should fit __**just **__fine. :)_

Alfred gasped, wide-eyed. "I LOVE KIKU HONDA!"

"I thought you loved Arthur."

"SHUT UP YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN!"

* * *

><p>Alfred jumped out of bed to head into the shower. After, he brushed his hair and teeth and finished off with putting on nice clothes. Normally he would let one or three of those slide but for Arthur, nothing is compromised. Arthur was special. He got the best of him.<p>

He hopped on his bike and sped down the road, not wanting to waste a single moment. He almost killed himself maneuvering through the maze of a parking lot. Once he finally got a parking spot, he ran towards the doors.

Alfred crashed through the doors, and looked to where Arthur always sits. Hes been sitting there since he came, today not being an exception.

The American smirked and went up behind the Brit. Arthur gasped when he felt the familiar wrap around his waist. "Alfred!" Alfred smiled and rested his head on Arthur's shoulder. "So Artie, I got something I wanna tell you~!" His smile turned cat like as Arthur rolled his eyes.

"What could you possibly-?"

"Hey, Arthur! I have something to discuss with you!" Francis interrupted. "Alfred." He said, glaring. "This is student council business. Strictly _private_ information. Au revoir, Alfred." The Frenchman waved him good bye. Alfred glared and let go of Arthur and stomped away.

_That fucking snail slurper! _He hissed inside his head. _I swear I'm going to murder him one day if a cheap wore doesn't do it first! He did that on purpose! COCK BLOCK IS __**NOT**__ COOL! _

Alfred grumbled over to another table. On his way he sees the rest of the bad touch trio, snickering. He shot glares at them which seemed to only make them laugh harder. _I give up._ His mind commented like a small child.

_**Now**__ when can I tell him?_

* * *

><p><strong>In gym period:<strong>

Alfred cornered Arthur after every one was gone. His lips held an evil grin, mostly because Arthur didn't have a shirt on and as soon as he clues him in, he will probably mark that chest his own. Arthur's face was a bright shade of red and was breathing heavily caused by Alfred invading his personal space.

"So Arthur," He started. "I wanna tell you something… I think you will want to hear it." He whispered the sentence in Arthur's ear which sent shivers down his spine. Knowing his timing was perfect, Alfred started to tell him. "I know that-"

"Jones? Kirkland? Where the hell are ya?" Coach Jarmen yelled into the locker room. Not wanting to get Arthur in trouble, Alfred sprang off of him. He looked at his angel, whose eyes were glued to the ground, then looked back up.

"We're in here coach!" Alfred called for them. "Kirkland's shy and I had to take a piss!"

"I don't care, Jones, just get your asses out."

"Alright coach!" Alfred cursed under his breathe. _This happened __**again**__! Fuck my life… _

* * *

><p><strong>At the Café:<strong>

"Alfred you don't need to pay for all this." Arthur mumbled, taking in all that they had ordered. Salad, soup, chips (which Alfred still tries to correct him by saying fries), and a salted caramel brownie. "I'd be happy to pay-"

"No! I'll pay!" Alfred reassures, he wasn't going to let Arthur pay when he was the one to take him out.

Once they were done eating, Alfred decided it was time to tell him. "Hey Artie…" He trailed off as he rubbed Arthur's leg with his foot. "I know your-"

"A B C! IT'S EASY AS ONE TWO THREE!" Blasted through the restaurant. Arthur jolted up and took out his cell phone. "Sorry, that's me." He said before flipping open the phone and taking the call by the café window.

Alfred mentally screamed. This is the _third_ time! THIRD TIME IS SUPPOSED TO BE THE CHARM! "Ugh! Fuck me!"

* * *

><p>Alfred parked his bike in front of his house and kicked the mail box, screaming in pain right after. "FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK!"<p>

"What's wrong now?" Matthew yelled from their shared front door. Alfred stopped yelping and let go of his foot to glare at his brother. "Today fucken sucked! That's what's wrong!" He snapped. "I was supposed to tell him I knew, make out in the bathroom, then skip the rest of the day to fuck his brains out!"

"What happened?" Matthew sat down, waiting for this sure-to-be entertaining story. Alfred groaned/screamed again. "EVERYTHING! Everything fucking happened today! Francis took him the first time! Coach caught us in the locker room! AND HIS FUCKING CELL WENT OFF AT THE CAFÉ! I WILL MURDER THE NEXT THING OR PERSON WHO GETS IN THE WAY!" He gripped his hair violently.

"Dude you need a better plan." Matthew goes over to his brother and pats his shoulder. "Like what kind of plan?" he whined an octave higher than his normal voice. Matthew shrugged. "I dunno. Maybe… Get him alone at the Halloween party? That'll work!"

Alfred gasped. "I LOVE YOU MATTIE! YOU'RE SO SMART!" He wrapped his arms around his little brother. "YOU'RE MY LITTLE PARTNER IN CRIME!"

"Never say that again."

* * *

><p><strong>HAHAHA! I'M DONE! I UPDATED :D Okay now for the sad news…. I'm pretty sure this is over next chapter…. BUT I AM THINKING OF A BOUNUS CHAPTER! If I get a lot of reviews… <strong>

**Okay so does everyone get the Jackson 5 reference? XD 'Cause England's spell is naming the whole Jackson 5! Not funny? Okay…I thought it was….**

**Yay Mattie and Alfred play time! I love those two :D REVIEW! THANK YOU SO MUCH!**


	7. Chapter 7

**SEX! LEOM! YAOI! BOYS LOVE! WHATEVER THE HELL YOU WANNA CALL IT IT'S IN HERE! But you DON'T wanna miss this chapter either. So if you don't want to read my horrible yaoi scene I suggest you stop reading when it gets heated. THANKS!**

* * *

><p>Alfred fixed the collar on his costume while trying to adjust to the contacts Kiku had gotten him. He said they made him look younger and Arthur would love them. It <em>was<em> the night Alfred was going to tell Arthur. He'd do anything to make it better for Arthur. Even wear that ball-constricting uniform. All for Arthur.

"Mattie! You ready yet?" Alfred called to his brother. Matthew squeaked in response. "I-I don't wanna go in this! It'll be cold!" The small blonde shifted and pulled the jersey down even further. "Is that the only reason why you don't wanna go? Or does Birdie just want Pooh to see him in that little."

Matthew glares at his brother and spins on his heels. "I'm leaving ass wipe!" He called, slamming the door behind him. _Well I didn't want to go with him anyway!_ Alfred though, finishing his costume. _I wanted to go with my angel anyway!_

Alfred quickly locked the door and hopped onto his bike. He didn't want to be late picking up Arthur. In fact, he wanted to be early to surprise him even more.

* * *

><p>He knocked quickly on the door of the Brit and waited for a good moment or two before Arthur's little brother came to the door. "Alfred! You're early! Err Arthurs up stairs getting ready." Peter informed Alfred.<p>

"Cool, thanks little dude." The American said, pushing past the small blonde and making his way up the stairs. Alfred quietly approached the Brit's room, making sure not to be heard. Alfred gripped the door knob and in one swift movement, jerked the knob to the right and swung the door open. "GUESS WHOS HERE AR- Whoa-"

A sigh of awe escaped Alfred's lips as he saw 7 foot wings stretched out in the air as their owner stares back at him in horror. The scars and tattoos were now gone obviously replaced by the bleached wings. He couldn't help but stare at their magnificence. The color was like undisturbed snow right after a blizzard. It sparked yet stayed its pure color.

"Arthur…" Alfred whispered, breaking the ever going silence. The small teen squeaked and attempted to fold his wings in but was stopped by Alfred's hands starting to touch and feel them. "D-Don't look Alfred! Please!" Arthur pleaded, tears now streaming down his face.

Alfred cocked his head, confused. "Why would I do that? They are so beautiful." He whispered the words into Arthur's ears. Arthur blushed as his tone became questioning. "Aren't you shocked? Appalled? Freaked out?" The blue eyes laughed lightly and almost inaudible. "I already knew Arthur. I knew you were the angel from my dreams. That's what I needed to tell you."

Arthur whipped around and started to cry harder into Alfred's chest. It all didn't seem right. It didn't add up. "There's something I'm missing, isn't there?" The taller asked. He felt his Angel nod into his chest. "Are you going to tell me?" Arthur pulled back a little to look at Alfred. "Only if I have to."

"You have to." Alfred said to him, reaching up and wiping his tears away with his thumb. Arthur drew in a deep shaky breathe.

"I-I'm your Guardian A-Angel," Arthur said through each tear. "I-I've watched over you since you were young. I loved watching you when you were a child. You were so cute and full of energy." He sniffed and grabbed onto Alfred shirt. "W-When you were about 14 I-I started feeling differently. I started watching you more closely and I'd get jealous when you'd talk to girls…" He shifted awkwardly. "A-And when you came out as bisexual I was so excited…" He stopped there for a breather but Alfred wanted to know the whole story now. "And?"

"And the other Angels started to notice my behavior. They all knew but I was able to deny it which kept me in heaven a little while longer. Then I had the idea to come to you in your dreams... That's when I got caught." Arthur looked up at Alfred who was staring at his already. "One of the other Angels went looking for me and they saw me in the middle of your dream. The one right-"

"Right before the kiss?" Alfred finished, Arthur nodded. "G-God got angry with me… H-He doesn't like it when Angels fall in love with who they're protecting… So he ripped my wings off and threw me down to earth. That's what you heard that dream. I was screaming your name. I hoped that somehow you'd be able to catch me. But instead a seven year old kid saw me and his Mum told the whole bloody world!"

Alfred couldn't think to more then to hold Arthur tighter to his chest. "Is that why you were always so protective of me? Because you're my Guardian Angel?" Arthur nodded. "And that article? The little boy was telling the truth?" Once again, Arthur nodded. "Artie…" Alfred whispered before grasping the quivering lips into his own.

The slow, soft kiss quickly became heated; both of them have been waiting for this for way too long. Arthur fought a small battle for dominance before just letting Alfred roam his mouth like hes always wanted him to do. Alfred slipped his hands from Arthur's waist to explore the exposed chest. Fingers stopping to tweak each nipple.

Alfred broke the heated kiss to dive into that pale skin hes been eyeing for months. He nibbled, sucked, and marked all over the former untouched and blank canvas of skin. Arthur moaned at every bite and every touch Alfred gave him. His wings started to shake as Alfred's mouth started to go lower and lower.

"A-Alfred? B-Bed!" Arthur moaned as he was freed of his pants and his boxers all at once. Alfred happily obliged and moved them towards the bed and laying Arthur down. The smaller looked up at the handsome man above and realized his was still fully clothed. "Get that hot costume off _now_." The Brit command. Alfred was almost _too_ happy to hear that.

The blue eyed teen jumped off the bed and shed the outfit like it was another skin. When Kiku said tight, he meant _tight_. Once free of his pesky clothes, Alfred returned to his spot on top of Arthur and leaned down to whisper into his ear. "I'm going to make falling worth it." Arthur was confused until a hot-wet sensation took over his hardening member.

Alfred started by flicking his tongue over Arthur's tip, then slowly, agonizing slow; Alfred ran the skilled muscle along the length. This act alone stole countless moans and whimpers from the uke. The younger was merciless with this. He sucked and bobbed his head until Arthur was about to reach him limit. "A-Alf-" He was cut off by the lack of heat on his member.

Suddenly, he had three fingers in front of his face. "Suck." Alfred commanded. Arthur looked at him and smirked, taking all the digits and giving them the same treatment as Alfred gave his member. The seme moaned and took his fingers out of the Brits mouth and started to probe him.

One finger in, Arthur moved with a bit of discomfort but was fine once it started to move inside of him. Without warning, Alfred put in the second and spread them. The Brit cried out in pain. "Shhh. I'm sorry but it was going to hurt. I'll make you feel real good in a moment."

Arthur went bright red and glared at him. "H-How the bloody hell are you going to do that when this hurt like a- Nhhh!" Arthur's hips bucked and Alfred knew he hit his prostate. With a smirk on his face, the taller jammed his fingers on the spot, dead on. "ALFRED!" Arthur called out, bucking his hip forward involuntary.

"Perfect." Alfred smiled and removed his fingers, only to fit his member in their place. Arthur screamed in pleasure pain as Alfred entered him. He was big but it felt good to have him inside of him. "Nhhh move Alfred"

On que Alfred started thrusting his hips, making sure to his that one spot ever time to ensure pleasure was coursing through Arthur at all times. As Arthur neared his climax Alfred's painful erection was squeezed more and more by the Brits walls, engulfing it into an amazing heat sensation. "Artie imma…" Alfred snaked a hand around to pump Arthur's member. He wanted him to scream his name again.

"ALFRED!" Arthur screamed as he came onto both their chests. Alfred screamed Arthur's name as he came inside of him. They collapsed on each other, both still panting and hearts still racing. "I love you Arthur."

"I love you too Alfred."

* * *

><p>The doorbell rang and Kiku smiled to himself. It was two hours into the party and neither Alfred nor Arthur had shown up yet. <em>The costume must have gone according to plan<em>. The sneaky Asian thought.

The small Japanese man walked to the door and opened it to the very late couple standing there. A revolutionary war American and a sexy British nurse. He did all that he could to keep his nose from bleeding.

"Haha, sorry we're late bro!" Alfred said with his boyish smile. "We uh…had something to straighten out." Kiku merely smiled and laughed. "It is quiet alright. Feliciano and Romano have been busy with other things than worrying about your lateness."

Alfred looked over to the couch where said Italians were caught up with their dates more than the actual party. "Alright dude! Haha! And Thanks for everything by the way." He winked and walked past Kiku, pushing his sulking date. Off in the distance he heard Arthur muttering something about the costuming being too reveling and cold.

Again the Asian laughed until he heard Elizaveta come up behind him. "So did those two finally get together?" She asked looking at the two. Kiku nodded happily. "Yes and I am very preased with the results."

Eliza squealed to herself. "I have a question, Veta-Chan, if you are a fan of yaoi than why were you so upset Roderich switched sides?" The brunette glared that him. "'Cause he was my boyfriend! Do you know how hard it is to find a cute straight guy in the school? The best looking one is your average cousin Im Young Soo and hes just a horny ass hole!" She huffed and stomped off.

Kiku giggled. How eventful.

* * *

><p><strong>BLECHHHH THE LAST CHAPTER! OH GOD THE LAST CHAPTER! It sucks so bad right? Right. So yeah this is the end. I wanted to do a sorta 'outside looking in' thing. Or fillerXD BUT HEY LOOKIE WHAT ARTHUR IS! DIDN'T SEE THAT COMING HUH? Or maybe you did. Aw hell I dunno. Just…IF YOU WANT MORE OF DOUBLEQUARTEREITHNOTE READ MY PRUCAN AND MY MOSH PIT! THANK YOU ALL FOR READING! I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH!<strong>


End file.
